


Simeon's Stumble

by DragonflyDays



Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Corruption, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mind Palace, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDays/pseuds/DragonflyDays
Summary: Simeon has been increasingly cranky lately and is worried he's been corrupted by his time in the Devildom. He asks Solomon and MC for their help in identifying what he's been repressing.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Simeon's Stumble

**Luke: Solomon, is Simeon with you?**

**Solomon: No. I saw him at Majolish earlier today. He’s probably getting more pancake syrup or something.**

**Luke: No, he’s been home since then.**

**He’s acting all weird.**

**I think he’s becoming corrupted from being around demons all the time.**

**Solomon: How so?**

**Luke: Because they’re DEMONS, it’s what they DO!**

**Solomon: I mean how is he “acting all weird?”**

**Luke: He’s been really mean lately.**

**Last week when I was watching TV in his room he told me I should go back to my room.**

**Solomon: Maybe he just wanted some peace and quiet?**

**Luke: I AM QUIET!**

**Solomon: Right.**

**Luke: And two days ago when I used the last of the pancake syrup he told me I was being selfish.**

**Solomon: How rude of him.**

**Luke: I KNOW RIGHT.**

**Solomon: So did something happen today?**

**Luke: Yeah. I was talking about how stupid all the demons are around here and how it’s dumb that they keep calling me a chihuahua when I’m NOT A CHIHUAHUA and he told me to stop being so oversensitive.**

**And I told him he was being stupid too, and the demons were obviously corrupting him and he told me I was being ridiculous and he walked out.**

**And I don’t know where he’s gone.  
  
**

* * *

**Solomon: Lauren, Simeon and I could use your assistance with something if you’re free.**

**Lauren: Sure, I was just playing a video game. Your place?**

**Solomon: Simeon’s room, actually.**

* * *

Simeon and Solomon were sitting in the armchairs when she arrived, cups of tea in their laps. Simeon stood up as soon as he saw her and made for a pot on the shelf.

“Tea?” He smiled welcomingly.

“I never say no to a cuppa.”

His laugh sounded like the tinkling of bells. He busied himself with the pot and a cute, flowery teacup and Solomon watched silently, nodding towards a spare chair when Lauren looked towards him. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but Solomon just shook his head. “Wait for Simeon.” His voice was gentle, but firm.

Simeon looked somewhat frazzled, an unusual sight for the angel who was usually so calm and composed. He handed the teacup to Lauren and took his seat again, only to stand up again with a jolt and exclaim “biscuits!”

The pair waved him back down and he sat with a heavy thump. He rested his head on one hand and looked to Solomon, who raised his eyebrows in reply. Something strange was afoot. Eventually, Solomon broke the silence.

“Luke thinks Simeon is becoming corrupted by demons.” His mouth twisted a little, though not in his usual amusement.

Lauren snorted. “Luke thinks everything is corrupted by demons. I’m surprised he eats the food here.”

But neither man smiled.

“The thing is,” Simeon began, “I’m concerned he may be right.” He placed his teacup on the table beside him and leaned back into the corner of the chair. “I _have_ been a little short with him lately.”

“No shorter than any human would be.” Solomon argued. But Simeon shook his head.

“But shorter than an angel should be.” He rubbed his mouth thoughtfully - another strange action for the angel, Lauren noted. Simeon continued. “I’ve been shorter with everyone lately, in fact, though Luke has been bearing the brunt of it.”

“Is it because he’s shockingly obnoxious?” Lauren prodded, and thankfully Simeon’s laugh tinkled again. “Possibly. Or possibly because I spend more time with him than others.”

“Exactly.” Solomon nodded, taking a quick sip from his tea before continuing. “You spend most of your time with him. It’s enough to drive anyone crazy. You likely just need a break from being his babysitter all the time. Human mothers have similar problems when they first have children. Their lives revolve around the child so much, and the loss of adult company and adult conversations can drive them to resent the child.”

“Solomon, I’m not a human.” Simeon’s brows narrowed at the sorcerer. “Stop comparing my problems to human problems.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Simeon instantly looked contrite. “I’m sorry. I just- our very nature is to be patient yet strict. That I’m losing my patience is… a serious concern.”

“I can’t picture Lucifer ever being patient, even as an angel.” Lauren pointed out with a smile.

“He was the very model of patience once. A very long time ago. Before he was corrupted by Diavolo.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

There was quiet for a few moments as the three sipped at their teas and thought. Once again, Solomon was the one to break the silence.

“There is something we might try. Simeon and I have spoken about it already, but we would require your assistance.”

“If you’re willing, of course.” Simeon added with a faint smile.

“Of course I’ll help.” Lauren’s voice was determined. “What do I need to do?”

Simeon’s face was grim, but Solomon grinned. “It’s a spell designed for humans, actually. It’ll be interesting to see if it works for an angel. It’s not likely to backfire,” he added as her face twisted with concern. “If it doesn’t work properly it’ll most likely just not work at all. The idea is quite simple.” He leaned back in his chair, clearly enjoying the chance to talk about his magical skills. “I cast a spell that allows you to walk through Simeon’s mind as though it’s a physical world. You need to find closed off areas and open them. Hold them open long enough for Simeon to fully process what he’s subconsciously refusing to acknowledge. Usually with humans it’s anger or loneliness from some childhood trauma. It’ll be like watching an Oscar-bait movie. You won’t have to do anything – you just have to hold the door open long enough for the movie to end. I’ll stay here, waiting to pull you out.”

Lauren nodded, as she considered the possible outcomes. “And what will happen out here? What if Simeon does something because of what he’s seeing in his mind?”

Simeon shook his head. “I won’t. Solomon has explained that for me it will also be like watching a movie. My body may respond in basic ways – tears, increased heart rate, tension – but I’ll be aware of my surroundings and won’t have the urge to act out my thoughts. Besides,” he added with a forced-looking smile. “I’m still an angel. I still have control over myself.”

Solomon looked to the pair of them and suddenly smiled a lopsided smile. “Maybe you should both lie on the bed. I think that’s the traditional psychiatrist/patient position, right?”

“These armchairs are fine.” Simeon quickly disagreed. “It wouldn’t be appropriate to lie down with Lauren, and I’m sure she feels the same.”

Lauren shrugged. “Hey, whatever makes you comfortable, Si. It doesn’t bother me.”

The pair settled into their chairs and leaned back, each with one of Solomon’s hands at their temples. As she felt the telltale tingles of magic tickling through her skin she blurted out one final question. “Can I break the spell while I’m in there?” Solomon nodded, then raked more tingling magic through her scalp. “And so can Simeon if he wants.”

Simeon breathed deeply. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

A long hallway stretched out ahead of her, glistening white marble lining the walls. Each wide arched doorway was framed with baroque gold mouldings. It looked almost like a heavenly version of Purgatory Hall.

 _What is this place?_ She quickly tiptoed towards one of the two closest doors and peeked inside.

A group of angels stood around in what looked almost like a school room. Gold and white desks were lined in rows, a chair neatly tucked into each one. The angels were lined up just as neatly at the front of the room, each taking a turn to read a list posted on the wall. Lauren snuck forward just as one of the angels turned straight towards her. “Simeon?” She asked aloud as the familiar brown-skinned man smiled and walked towards her. “What were you looking at?”

**_THAT IS WHEN I FOUND OUT I HAD BEEN CHOSEN FOR THE EXCHANGE PROGRAM._ **

“FUCK! Oh my god, Simeon that was so loud. What the hell?” The voice sounded like it had come from all around, meanwhile the Simeon in front of her hadn’t even moved his lips.

**_SHE HEARD ME SPEAK. SHE SAYS I'M BEING VERY LOUD._ **

_**Oh. Solomon says I can speak to you while you’re in there, but I should speak softly.** _

“Yeah, thanks. That’d be great.” She winced. “So, you look pretty happy here.”

_**I was. It was a wonderful opportunity, and I felt lucky to have been chosen. Luke didn’t feel quite the same when he found out.** _

“But aren’t angels supposed to be…”

_**Tolerant? Patient? Accepting? Yes. But Luke is only 2000 years old. He’s still a child and has much to learn. Eventually he will come to understand better, but for now he thinks as a child does, with simplistic frameworks and strong emotions.** _

_**Solomon says to keep going. Look for closed doors.** _

She turned her back on the angels, who were now politely taking their seats in preparation for class. _A very different scene to classes in Devildom_ , she thought to herself.

She walked along the hallway, passing open doorway after open doorway. Sometimes the hallways forked, and she would have to backtrack, but no matter how many paths she took, every doorway was open. Some rooms even had multiple open doorways leading into them. It felt as though she had been walking for hours and was getting absolutely nowhere. It didn’t help at all that the hallways were all identical, adding an annoying monotony to the already-difficult task.

Every room was something bland and boring and meaningless. A class on angelic military structures. A seminar on the birth of charity. An image of Simeon on a tortilla chip.

_**Humanity rarely benefits from divine intervention, but it’s important to remind your people of our existence.** _

Lauren bit back her laughter and continued.

Eventually she found herself back at the scene of Simeon’s classroom list.

“I don’t think we’re getting anywhere,” she was apologetic as she leaned against the doorframe and watched the scene play out again. Except, _hold on_. There was a doorway on the other side of the classroom that she hadn’t noticed. The doorway was open though, so it probably wasn’t hiding much. She shrugged. She might as well check it out.

The doorway itself looked like all the others, but the hallway it led to looked a little different. White marble gave way to grey, though the gilded doorframes remained just as bright and shiny. The rooms here were open as well. Scenes of Simeon’s time in Devildom, it seemed. It occurred to Lauren that this was the first she was seeing of Simeon’s life outside of the Celestial Realm.

A lunch with Simeon and Luke. The birthday celebration they had all worked together to plan. Watching Beel eat one of Simeon’s BLTs for the first time. Once again, every scene was happy. Simeon was the happiest, most open book Lauren had ever come across. She sighed as she headed down a set of stairs, then stopped dead in her tracks. The walls down here were black, and ahead of her was a closed door, the gilded frame looking tarnished in the dim light. The door itself looked just like the one to Simeon’s room in purgatory hall.

“I think I’ve found it. It looks recent.” Her voice was heavy with warning. “Are you sure you want to deal with this now?”

_**Recent makes sense. This problem has only come up recently, after all. It must be processed, whatever it is. Open the door.** _

_**Please.** _

The handle turned easily in her hand but the door seemed stuck. No matter how much she pushed, it simply wouldn’t budge. She tried ramming it with her shoulder, but it was too hard to hold the handle at the same time, and it was just jarring her shoulder. Eventually she leaned back and took aim with her foot at the door near the handle. With a heavy bang, the mechanism gave way and the door slammed open. As she stepped through, the door swung back and she caught it just in time before it slammed shut on her again. She held it in place and studied the room about her. The door shook in her grasp.

The room was indeed Simeon’s room at Purgatory Hall. Four armchairs sat in the corner. Next to them, a small coffee table was set up, just as in the real world. Simeon’s bed sat in its usual place, a golden duvet draped across it and covered with pillows and cushions. Simeon stood ahead of her, or rather, paced circles in front of her. He looked nervous. With a feeling of strange, floating coldness, an image of herself walked through the doorway and through Lauren’s body. Mind-Lauren was wearing her swimming clothes: a lace sundress hiding little of the turquoise bikini underneath, and little of her body.

_**Oh.** _

The door began to push harder against Lauren’s hands and she almost stumbled as she tried to hold it in place. She leaned in and staggered against it, pushing it all the way open and backing it against the wall, using her whole body weight to hold it steady.

Mind-Simeon had stopped pacing now. He turned to Mind-Lauren and smiled. “I’m glad you invited me along. I’m looking forward to this little adventure.”

“Me too,” Mind-Lauren laughed. “Though, you’re not in swimmers. Are you going in your regular clothes? Or do you plan to skinny-dip?” The last suggestion was said with a cheeky grin.

“I-“ Mind-Simeon seemed to falter, and Mind-Lauren stepped close to him.

“Though I suppose if you’re going to be naked, I should be too.”

She started to remove the sundress, inching it off her shoulders to slip towards the floor.

_**I… I am so sorry.** _

The door was still trying to close itself but its force seemed to be wavering. Lauren toyed with the idea of grabbing one of the armchairs to hold it open but thought better, instead staying slumped against it. “It’s fine, Si. Nothing I haven’t thought about myself.” The door heaved against her and she slammed her body back against it as hard as she could. She braced a foot against the nearby armchair.

Ahead of her, Mind-Lauren had removed her bikini top and was now standing in front of Mind-Simeon, whose face was becoming clouded. She inched her fingers along his vest and began to slowly undo the fastenings. As Simeon’s clothes dropped to the floor one by one, his blue eyes seemed to get darker and darker.

Lauren had never seen Simeon naked before, and she couldn’t have brought herself to look away, even if she didn’t have to watch. Not a single hair could be seen on his dark brown body, and every muscle was tensioned. His skin glistened, almost like he was dusted with gold. The broad V at his pelvis dipped towards his perfectly-proportioned manhood. Lauren bit her lip.

“Jeez, Si. You’ve been holding out on me.”

Without warning, the door slammed forward once again and smacked her on the back of the head.

“Ow! Alright, alright! Sorry! Stop hitting me.”

_**I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.** _

Simeon sounded strained, and she decided it might be kinder to stop adding to his stress. She bit her lip again and slumped back against the door, holding her head back to make sure it couldn’t hit her again.

Mind-Simeon stepped forward and shyly hooked a finger into the waistband of Mind-Lauren’s bikini bottom. Mind-Lauren crooked a cheeky eyebrow at him and smiled knowingly. He inched it down her body slowly and dropped it to the floor, his desire becoming increasingly physically apparent. She pulled him backward onto the bed and lay there next to him, naked, still smiling cheekily.

“What do you want to do?”

Mind-Simeon’s eyes had been locked on hers but now they swept across her body with an expression like he was viewing a sunset.

“I want to worship you.”

Lauren’s mouth dropped open and the door wavered weakly against her.

Mind-Simeon kissed her gently, shyly exploring her lips and tongue before trailing sideways to kiss at her neck and ears. He pressed kisses to her shoulders, her arms, each fingertip, then worked kisses back up the sides of her body to her lips again. “You are so beautiful.”

He trailed kisses down the centre of her chest, circling her bellybutton with his tongue before heading back up to kiss and suck at each of her nipples in turn. As his mouth peppered one, a hand caressed the other, and his other hand ran gentle strokes along every curve he could find. “You feel so beautiful.”

Trails of kisses ran down each of her legs towards her toes, then back up the inside of her legs again, his hands lifting them gently in turn so he could place one gentle kiss behind each knee. “You are perfect.” Eventually his sprinkling kisses found their way to the spot between her legs. He looked up at her face, his eyes now dark, and when she smiled back at him once more his head dipped in reverence. His kisses were gentle but insistent. Exploratory, not invasive. His lips peppered all of the soft folds of her sex and his tongue gently circled the nub at the top as her fingers gripped at the silken duvet and twisted them tightly. She didn’t take her eyes off him, and Lauren couldn’t tear her eyes away either.

Without notice, the door behind her gave up.

Mind-Lauren suddenly cried out quietly, her toes curling and her fists twisting the duvet into little tornadoes of silk. Her knees bent and Mind-Simeon gripped tightly to her hips to hold her down. After a moment, her ragged breathing slowed a little, and she pulled Mind-Simeon back up the bed and pushed him gently onto his back, straddling his legs and looking down on him.

“You. Are. Mine.” She breathed huskily.

_Holy shit._

Her head dipped to his groin and Lauren watched as she took his full length into her mouth. Simeon watched, dark-eyed, as she worked her way gently, softly, firmly down his shaft, her eyes looking directly into his the whole time. He was breathing hard, his dark brown hair was messy and damp, and he had balled his hands into fists above his head. She lifted her head up for a moment. “Mine alone.”

“Yours alone,” he agreed. She took him again and again, her lips occasionally breaking off to pepper his head and shaft with little kisses and licks. Mind-Simeon’s fists twitched and the muscles in his arms and torso flexed with every movement she made. She leaned back up and kissed her way up his stomach, positioning herself above him. She dipped her head to kiss his lips, then sat up straight again.

“You’re mine,” she repeated. He nodded. “I’m yours.” She sat down slowly, taking him fully into her body and watching his face for any sign of hesitation, but no sign came. Instead his hands found their way to her hips, and she began to rise and fall in a steadily increasing rhythm, neither taking their eyes off the other. “I’m yours,” Mind-Simeon repeated like a chant.

_**I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.** _

Simeon’s voice was barely a whisper.

Mind-Lauren’s speed was increasing and he gripped tighter against her hips, turning the skin between his fingers white. Both were breathing hard and fast, and Mind-Lauren leaned back to give herself better purchase on the bed. Her breasts bounced against her body with every thrust and Mind-Simeon’s hands wandered towards them only to slam back to her hips as her stability wavered. She was making a noise now, somewhere between a hum and a wail and Simeon started to buck harder and faster, helping her, pushing her, to chase their end together. Mind-Lauren’s keening suddenly changed pitch, and with two sharp thrusts, the pair fell over the edge together, Simeon’s soft moan a harmonic accompaniment to her high song. The muscles in his buttocks tensed and released over and over, eventually slowing to a halt as their breathing returned to normal. The pair seemed frozen in position for a few moments, neither wanting to end their joining, but eventually Mind-Lauren leaned down and kissed Simeon gently.

“You’re mine,” she whispered to his lips.

Mind-Simeon wrapped his arms around her body and rolled them both over until he was on top again. “I am yours,” he agreed, and kissed her deeply. “Yours alone.”

The room suddenly faded to black and Lauren realised she was slumped against the open door, which had long ago ceased to fight. She stood up and headed for the hall again.

“So…” she trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. “Well the door is open now, so that’s great that you were able to work through that.”

As if prompted by her words the door to the room slammed shut, smacking her backside and knocking her well out in the hallway. When she turned to push it open again she found the broken handle had been replaced by a huge lock of intimidating complexity.

“Si, no. You need to acknowledge this.”

_**Stop. We need to stop.** _

“Si, come o- AHH FUCK” She suddenly found herself sitting in the armchair in Simeon’s room. Solomon was looking annoyed, but nowhere near as rattled as Simeon did. He was standing behind his armchair now, his fingers dug deep into the plush velvet back. Lauren tried to reach for him but he pulled away, refusing to meet her gaze.

“It’s not good to repress things, Simeon.” Solomon sounded weary. “Look, I don’t know what you both saw, but you can’t just hide away thoughts. You work through them or they work through you.”

“Exactly,” Lauren agreed, backing away to give Simeon some space. “Look, it’s totally normal, and like I told you, I’ve thought about it too.” Simeon’s dark look was not one of lust this time. At least, not entirely. “You can… work through it alone, you know? Humans do it all the time. I do it. Solomon does it. It’s normal.”

“ENOUGH!” Simeon had never shouted before and Solomon and Lauren instinctively took a few steps back. “It might be the human way but it is NOT the Celestial way. We are done here. This is not an issue that needs ‘working through.’ Doing so would leave me open to further corruption and that is my final word on the matter, now, I'm grateful for your assistance but I have to ask you to leave. Please,” he added as an afterthought.

“Si, I really think-“

The angel crossed the room and opened the door, cutting Solomon’s words off. “Please,” he repeated. He had angled his whole body away from them both, refusing to face either of them in any way at all.

The two humans looked at their friend and sighed. What else was to be done?

The pair walked down the hallway towards the entrance, and Solomon nudged her as they passed his room. “Do you want to stop in for some tea? You didn’t get to finish yours.”

“Nah it’s okay.” Lauren sighed and grimaced. “I really just need to go and take a cold shower.” She bit her lip, too late to stop the thoughtless words from spilling out.

Solomon’s eyebrows shot up for a second, then fixed themselves firmly back in place. “I hope he manages to sort himself out.” His voice was heavy with concern. “A repressed human is a problem. A repressed angel… That’s how demons are made.”

“I know.” The pair looked at each other, then looked back to the still-closed doorway of their friend. It was in his hands now.


End file.
